A Leopard's Spots
by Autore Raita
Summary: He'd seen how that man had ripped her smile away. How that man had made her cry alone in the kitchen every single time. Iemitsu had hurt her far too much. And now he was going to pay. TYL Tsuna. Iemitsu bashing to the ends of the earth. Oneshot.


"A true boss must always know how to set his priorities straight."

It always sounded right when it came from Reborn, his tutor. Because Tsuna had always known what Reborn was trying to teach Tsuna. Nothing was more important than your family. A boss that couldn't even care for his own Family was not worthy of becoming the boss of a Famiglia.

Then why was it that when it came out of Sawada Iemitsu's mouth, it sounded so wrong?

Tsuna found himself scoffing at his words, watching with mild satisfaction as the pride in Iemitsu's eyes melt into something akin to surprise and confuse, "And what makes you think you have the right to tell me that?"

Iemitsu coughed as he regained his composure, stating, "I've been the External Adviser in this Famiglia for years, Tsuna."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Of course you have. You've been missing my parent-teacher meetings and birthdays from the time when I was three."

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes at him, "Is that what its about? Tsuna, you should know that the Famiglia is much more important-"

A cold chuckle rang throughout the air, "I think you've mistaken, _father. _This is in no way, about me. Perhaps around five years ago, I would still have been bitter and angry. But did you really expect it to last all the was till now? Please be reassured that you are not someone I missed and hated for never once visiting. As of now, I have my own family. You are merely a stranger that I used to hate."

At Iemitsu's surprised look, Tsuna leaned back against his recline chair and placed on one of his strongest boss mask that he made sure never to direct towards anyone in his family. As of now, Iemitsu was merely one of those uncouth bastards in the sick world of Mafia that he was dealing with. Not someone part of his family.

"I've heard from Gokudera that you refused to return to Japan next month," he began nonchalantly, picking up one of the few papers on the table.

Iemitsu raised his eyebrows at the change of subject, "What about it?"

A snort came from Tsuna at his reply before it erupted into a full, cold laughter.

"What about it?" Tsuna chuckled, "After so many years, that's all he says!"

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes warningly, as though trying to remind his son that he was not giving him the respect he deserved, "Tsuna."

Tsuna waved a hand uncaringly, ignoring his father's glare, "Seeing as how you're just as unknowing as you have been for so many years, I'll tell you. Its your wedding anniversary next month."

Tsuna admitted, that he was perhaps still expecting something from his father. Something like shock or surprise. Or maybe even for him to jump up in disbelief and quickly clear all his schedule for the next month so that he could visit Nana.

But the bastard had only widened his eyes in mild regcnonition before shrugging, "Oh."

Tsuna glared at him.

Iemitsu gave an exasperated sigh, as though dealing with a naughty brat, "I know its important. I'll visit her another day. I've got an important meeting with another Famiglia next month. There'll be repercussions if I don't attend it."

"Then I'll attend it for you," Tsuna stated, as he stared straight at his father, challenging him to say otherwise.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu groaned out as he facepalmed, "Don't you understand? This meeting is extremely important! Your mother can wait-"

Right before he could say another word, one of the pens on the table flew pass Iemitsu's cheek and embed itself deeply into the wall. A fun trick that Reborn had taught him years ago by forcing him into an empty room and burying him under a million pens.

"Shut up," If glares could kill, Iemitsu would be dead by then.

"Tsuna-" Iemitsu began again, only to be shut up by another glare from his son.

"Your mother can wait," Tsuna repeated after him almost nonchalantly before stating, "In other words, you think that Kaa-san deserves it to have to sit at home and wait for you to return year after year while you stay in your stupid CEDEF and do whatever you want, don't you?"

"That's not what I-"

"Then what do you mean?" Tsuna growled out.

Iemitsu clicked his tongue in annoyance, "What's wrong with making her wait?"

Tsuna clenched his fist at his words, hissing out, "What do you mean by that?"

Iemitsu rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "I mean exactly what I said. Nana is different from me. She doesn't have to work. She doesn't have the burden of the whole CEDEF on her shoulders unlike me. _I'm busy._ **She's not. **So why can't she wait?"

His words caused a nerve to snap within Tsuna.

"Don't you dare put the blame on Kaa-san!" Tsuna shouted, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up, "You're the one that chose to marry her! You have the responsibility of giving her happiness! Just because you're not capable of balancing your work and your family at the same time doesn't mean Kaa-san deserves to suffer because of you!"

"Shut up!" Iemitsu snapped, losing his composure for once, "You don't know what I'm going through! All you think of is Nana! Do you think I like it having to leave her? If it wasn't for the Vongola-"

"Don't blame it on the Vongola!" Tsuna growled back, "If you cared for us enough to be able to give up your stupid career for us, this would never had happened! Even if the Vongola didn't exist, you would've ended up elsewhere because you're too much of a fucking bastard to stay at home and be the proper husband and father that you're supposed to be!"

Tsuna exhaled deeply, massaging his temples as he fell back against his chairs. He ignored the intense glares sent to him by Iemitsu. That guy was a hundred years too late if he thought he would be able to lecture Tsuna.

"Set your priorities striaight," Tsuna murmured out as he calmed down, "Don't you think its too late for you to teach me that?"

Tsuna picked up another pen from the table began to spin it nonchalantly, "Years ago, Reborn taught me the same thing. He told me that your Family should always be in the first place. But he also taught me one thing that made me respect him.

"The respect that you would never earn," he stated with venom in his tone.

"Tsuna-"

"He taught me that between your Famiglia and Family, there would be no line separating them. In no occasion should any of them be sacrificed for another. There would be times where such occasions might occur, but when that happens, it would be the job of the boss to prevent them," Tsuna stated, a hint of smile in his lips as he remembered the times when he was forced to listen to Reborn's lectures.

Those were the reasons why Tsuna always listened to Reborn. Reborn's principles were very much the similar to Tsuna's. He was an assassin, the world's stongest hitman in fact. But if he had someone he treasured, they would always be placed first. Because in this cold hearted world of the Mafia, no one was ever more important than your loved ones.

Just like how even though Reborn was a spartan tutor, he would never miss any of his student's birthdays; even if the way he celebrated them was usually very twisted. Because he cared for them, in a way he would never show.

Reborn had trained Tsuna to be a boss. He had changed many of his qualities. But one of this things he made sure to never change about Tsuna would be his heart. Sure, it wasn't typical of a boss to have a soft heart like Tsuna. But so what? It was a trait that endeared Tsuna and he knew, was the reason why Tsuna's famiglia loved him in the first place.

Unlike Iemitsu.

Ever since Tsuna took over the mantle of Vongola months ago, he had been having lessons with Iemitsu. And every single lessons given to him was basically Iemitsu's attempt of making him give up his family and put Vongola on the first line.

It annoying, and frustrating to the point that Tsuna had almost tried to choke his father to death in the middle of these lessons.

Lessons with Iemitsu was stupid and nerve-wrecking. Every single of them went against Tsuna's morals.

Iemitsu liked fighting. He took them as a challenge while Tsuna hated them and tried to avoid them at all costs.

Their character was like the same sides of a magnet trying to attract each other. It would never work out.

Out of respect for him as the external adviser, Tsuna never tried to do anything. But it was going too far.

"I've discussed with the Ninth," Tsuna stated, glaring t Iemitsu, "From today onwards, Sawada Iemitsu, you will be removed from your post as the external adviser."

Iemitsu's eyes were blazing in disbelief and anger by then, "Dammit, Tsuna! You're taking things too far! Why can't you understand that there are more important-"

"Theres nothing more important that Kaa-san," Tsuna stated, "Since you said that the CEDEF is a burden, and that the Vongola is the reason why you leave her at home, then fine, I'll free you from this burden. She didn't marry you to be left alone at home, hoping that you will come home. If all you're going to do is disappoint her, then you don't deserve her. This is the last chance I'm giving you. Quit your post and go back to her side or set her free and let her find someone else. Either way, you're no longer welcomed in the Vongola."

"What-"

"**Out,**" Tsuna glared darkly at him, "Before I personally drag you out."

"Tsuna-"

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Tsuna picked up the phone on the table, "Do it."

Right before Iemitsu could comprehend whatever was happening, two guards had burst into the room and hooked their arms under Iemitsu's and proceeded to drag him out.

Tsuna released a sigh as the door slammed closed.

"Sorry, Reborn, I know it was rash, but I had to do it," Tsuna said, glancing at one of the empty spots in the room.

As if on cue, the floor opened up and Reborn seemed to appear out of nowhere with a coffee cup in his hand.

"The Famiglias with allied with won't be happy about this. Are you sure?" Reborns sipped his tea nonchalantly.

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his temples, "Its fine. I've already spoken to them. It took some persuading but they eventually gave in. After all, it wouldn't be good to make Vongola their enemy."

Reborn smirked, "A good boss always prepares well before making any decisions."

"Hai, hai."

Tsuna chuckled as he stood up. As if on cue, Reborn jumped up on his shoulder.

"I wonder if the snacks are ready," Tsuna said as they left the room.

Reborn smacked the side of Tsua's head, all the while stating, "You're going to grow fat at this rate. A good boss needs to maintain his looks."

Tsuna rubbed the side of his head, grumbling, "All these years. I'm starting to wonder when you're actually going to stop your physical abuse on me."

"Dream on, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirked.

"Geez! Didn't I tell you to stop with that embarrassing nickname?" Tsuna grumbled even more.

"You're a hundred years too early to order me, "Reborn stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsuna rolled his eyes.

Reborn sent another kick towards his student's head, all the while hiding a glint of pride in his eyes under his fedora along with one of his proudest smirks.

* * *

For those who read A Child's Innocence, it was basically the reason why I wrote this. I mean, I've been blaming Nana so I decided that Iemitsu should get his share of blame. The two of them make up the world's worst parents, I swear.

I sort of wrote this even though I'm supposed to be studying for my test which means I'm screwed for my test but.. oh well... Lol..

Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this oneshot. ^^ Thank you very much.

The sequel to The Final Stand is coming soon along with another oneshot. Please look forward to them.

Ciao.

Raita


End file.
